The Konoha Academy
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: A series of one-shots focused on OCs and their adventures with canon characters in a modern world. Plot is involved. OCXCanon, one-sided love and love triangles galore! Possible lemons!


**Title:** Konoha Academy

**Summary:** A series of one-shots focused on OCs and their adventures with canon characters in a modern world. Plot is involved. OCXCanon, one-sided love and love triangles galore! Possible lemons!

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Rating:** M

**Warning/s:** Possible lemons (sex scenes), implied sex, violence and swearing

**Disclaimer/s**: I own only these one-shot series and my OCs (Satsuki Hirano, Kumiko Virgo and Hoshi Busujima)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – The Academy<strong>

As usual in the small village of Konoha, the rain broke down onto the ground relentlessly like a luke-warm shower, and soon, the dirt pathway to the giant castle of a boarding school was slushy mud. The brilliant green of the leaves made the area seem less foreboding, but it's effect was destroyed by the looming dark grey stone walls of the boarding school. Ivy crept up the walls and soon, it would tear down the walls, tearing it down from the inside, as ivy often did.

A young teenage girl paced impatiently near the large oak wood doors with some papers in her left hand, her body was tense as she waited impatiently. Her skin, unlike the locals, was tanned, her hair was a dark chocolate brown with messy bangs falling into her eyes and the rest tied into pigtails, the long locks of hair continued to brush her upper arms. Her white blouse was starting to wrinkle, and her dark grey skirt clung to her thighs, as did her knee-length grey socks. The girl was tempted to rip off her red tie if only to scream in irritation at the new students being so late.

"Kumiko," the girl, Kumiko, startled, as her name was called out sharply with a hint of amusement. "Relax, Gus won't let the new students be too late, and, if worse comes to worse, you could give them all detention anyway."

The person who called out was a girl similar in age, but much smaller than Kumiko herself, her long, spiky black hair was pulled back in a rough high ponytail, her tie was loose, her blouse wrinkled and the last three buttons left undone, and her skirt was pulled down as low as it could go (mid-thigh), her socks were left at her ankles and she cuddled into her black school jacket. Her dark brown eyes were filled with amusement in comparison to Kumiko's steely grey eyes (which were filled with annoyance) and a smirk was spread across her lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Hirano!" Kumiko hissed at the girl, addressing her by her last name, and 'Hirano' sniggered, further annoying the brunette. "Where's Hoshi, anyway?"

'Hirano's' smirk disappeared quickly. "She's in the library; she's worried what the new students would say about her looks."

'Hoshi' was Hirano and Kumiko's friend, and, in the school, they were known as the 'three musketeers', they were usually inseparable. They were outcasts of sorts and stuck together, and stayed together ever since.

Hoshi has a few birth defects as a child since her mother did some drugs, effects not ever seen before which the usually serene and stoic teen was painfully sensitive about.

And, as Hirano promised, the doors opened with a rather short, bald and jolly man leading in a group of approximately 30 students who looked more than annoyed with their legs coated in mud and soaked to the bone. It was a Sunday, so luckily for them there was no school, but they were all expected to arrive at 9am to be escorted, unpacked and settled in before lunch at 12.30pm, and if they were in time, it would work. But it looked like they would have to unpack after lunch instead of catching up on anything they could have missed before they arrived.

"Gus-san," Kumiko greeted the jolly man. "It's nice to finally see you within the hour." The jolly man chuckled sheepishly.

"Ano, gomenasai Kumiko-sama, some of the luggage went missing in the rain," the jolly man explained, and Kumiko accepted the excuse curtly.

"New students, if you'll follow me and my friend, we'll escort you around the campus so you can get an idea of the surrounding area. I am Virgo Kumiko, you may address me as Kumiko-sempai, Kumiko-san, Virgo-san, or Virgo-sempai, anything else will border on detention. This is Hirano Satsuki," the newly named Satsuki offered a smirk and mocking salute. "You may address her how you wish, although, if you are wise you will avoid using '-chan' on her name or any nicknames."

Satsuki smirked and cracked her knuckles intimidatingly in response to Kumiko's warning.

"Here there will be no tolerance to homophobic bullying, racism or any form of discrimination, you will have to wear a uniform, no ifs or buts about it," a few of the boys sniggers at 'buts', Kumiko however, continued regardless. "Any questions?"

"When will we get our schedules?" a girl with rose pink hair asked Kumiko nervously, her emerald eyes seemed to glow in admiration and shyness.

"After dinner they will be given out by the teachers, oh, and beware of Jiraiya-sensei, he is known to be a pervert without proof." Kumiko blanched as she remembered a few times the she thought someone had been peeping on her in the shower, she knew he was watching, but she had no proof. "Any other questions?"

"When will we be able to go home?" A teen male with dark hair, eyes and tattooed cheeks asked the brunette.

"During the holidays, such as the Christmas holidays, Easter and end of term/semester holidays, and in the summer," that was four times in a year the students were allowed to leave the village and return to their homes. "The library has computers that you can use on weekends to go on facebook and send emails to parents and friends to let them know how you are, during the weekdays the internet is taken away. Any other questions?"

Getting none, Kumiko abruptly started the tour of the large school.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, the new students were exhausted. The school was large, and cold, damp on the ground floor in a few of the classrooms. Most had gathered around in the hallways and in the dinner hall, but, one broke out of the crowd to go and hide in the library.<p>

She was currently wearing the school uniform (which they had to wear unless they were going out to see the village, which no sane person was doing at the moment) but with a loose tie. Two locks of hair were pinned on both side of her head with pinkish-purple bobble clips, and the rest of her golden brown hair fell down her back in sleek waves. Her periwinkle blue eyes scanned her surroundings curiously, and she stopped once she saw the library.

Kaname had never been one to be particularly judgemental, but she actually cringed when she saw the girl sitting in the corner of the library. Within the squashy red sofa (couch) was a girl with frizzy-curly shock white hair, lilac eyes hidden behind silvery, thin-framed glasses, and her skin was a rose pink, much like Haruno-teme's hair. The girl even had the pointy ears! She was going to get bullied for cosplaying like that!

"This is my natural looks, if you were wondering," the girl's face was expressionless as she slowly took off her glasses and placed them in her lap, but her eyes were filled with a wary fear, making Kaname mentally cringe in regret. "My mother was taking the wrong kind of drugs whilst I was in the womb, and created... this."

The periwinkle eyed teen felt herself wince from the cold bluntness of the girl's voice; this was a girl who was obviously used to being harassed for her looks, her voice was perfectly sculpted, most likely from practice, to not give anyway anything she was feeling about the reactions to her looks. Kaname felt sorry for the girl.

"I think you look cool," Kaname squirmed a little as the girl continued to stare, but, she relaxed a little as the girl's lips quirked a little into a half-smile.

"My name is Busujima Hoshi, and yours?" The newly named Hoshi inquired, her tone was less frigid and her face less cold.

"Hatake Kaname," Kaname answered, she personally hated her name, it was a guy's name, she was sure her parents were drunk when they named her.

"Ah yes, Hatake-sensei mentioned you would be joining this year," Hoshi moved to the left slightly, and she put the book and her delicate reading glasses on the coffee table in front of her. "Care to sit?"

Kaname smiled sheepishly and joined the odd teen on the couch; she felt like she made her first friend today.

Ha! That bastard Sasuke can eat his own shit!

* * *

><p>Satsuki scowled as she glared at the teenage guy sitting opposite her, he refused to stop staring at her after she punched him in the face for being a jerk to her and Kumiko, and making that girl - Kaname something - cry. "What're you looking at, shit-face?"<p>

Unlike usual, Kumiko didn't whack her around the back of her head for using fowl language, it was merely her strict up-bringing and ideals that stopped her from saying herself, that, and Uchiha Sasuke needed his ego taken down a peg or two.

He merely smirked, and Satsuki could see the lust in his eyes – he seemed to like it when a woman would stand up to him. This time it was Satsuki's turn to smirk and she crossed her arms over her (near non-existent) chest. "Sorry shit-face, I play for the home team."

The look on his face was near priceless!

Kumiko and Satsuki high-fived under the table, none too discreetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, this is kinda like an introduction chapter for the first few one-shots focusing mostly on my OCs and KanamexSasuke's OC, so the first few chapters will be mostly exploring the friendship between the OCs and Kaname and Sasuke's developing relationship.<strong>

**For anyone who wants their OC added to the mix, take the quiz in the next chapter and send the results to me so I can get a better idea of what your OC is like.**

**I won't accept OCs to be paired up with Shikamaru (I'm putting him with Kumiko) or Sasuke (for Kaname-hime).**


End file.
